Secret Santa - Tala one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: BBA is having a Christmas Party. Everyone has a Secret Santa. It just so happens that Tala got his own crush. Not that he will admitt to it. TalaXReader one shot


**AmTheLion:** A small Christmas one shot to get back my writing inspiration. Enjoy 

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series. 

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
 _text_ (person thinking or flashback)

 **Secret Santa  
(Tala one shot)  
**

"No, I'm not going to confess to her like some lovesick schoolboy!" Tala screamed at his two-toned-blue-haired friend. Kai simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

"Then how do you expect to get together with her. You're not the only guy who likes her you know. Garland has been looking at her for weeks. If you don't make a move, he will"

"It won't make a difference. She will never be with me anyways. We're damaged goods Kai. Crazy and heartless remember!" The red head continued, frustration showing across his face. He had been in love with you ever since you meet and told all the guys off, saying you were there for blading and not being their fangirl. You were different. You got along with everyone, but that was because you always spoke your mind. Your blading skills was impressive aswell. You had even tied with Tala when you battled a while ago. To top it off, you were the most gorgeous girl in the world, in Tala's opinion anywas.

The redhead sighed heavily and stared out the window at the falling snow.

"You know that's a load of crap." Kai said, getting a bit irritated at his friend.

"Just because the gossip magazines claim we're unapproachable doesn't mean everyone else agrees. She certainly doesn't." Tala frowned.  
"I still won't go and confess Kai. It's pathetic and I wouldn't know how to tell her."  
"Then show her." The **  
**two toned male replied. Tala turned and stared at his friend.

"What? Just suddenly walk up to her and kiss her. Oh yeh that will work. She'll probably take me for a perv and hit me in the groin." The red head replied. Now it was Kai's turn to frown, and they both turned silent.

"The party!" Kai finally said.

"What?"  
"The Christmas party. I heard the girls talking about hanging up mistletoes and a secret Santa thing. Why don't you use that to tell her." It was actually a good idea, Tala had to admit that much.

"But how can I be her secret Santa, isn't that note picking?" he asked.

"Just leave that to me. Get her a present, something that she'll like, but still gives her a hint it's you."

"Right" Tala replied, already thinking of what to give you.

There were only a few days left until the big BBA Christmas party and you were out shopping with the rest of the girls.

"Have you found a dress yet?" Maria asked, looking at you. You were sitting in the couch of the shop watching the others try on dresses.

"Yeh I have. It's red with a lot of glitter and diamond details on the chest part. I only lack a pair of earrings, something to have in my hair and a pair of shoes." You explained as you shook your head and frowned at Julias newest dress trial, an orange tutu shaped one. It made her look like a peach.

"We're going to that section once everyone found a dress. We'll help you look." Mathilda said as she gave a tubs-up to Hillary's current dress, a long, pink one with glitter at the bottom.

"Thanks." You said with a smile, thinking back to when you first saw your dress in the store window.

 _It was the perfect Christmas dress, with not to much or to little details. The diamond and glitter details reminded you of snow and ice, which in return, reminded you of a certain red haired blader. The thought made you blush slightly. He had such intense blue eyes that you felt you were looking at the purest ice. Tala Valkov was one of the strongest and toughest bladers in the world. Even if you felt you got along, you would never expect anything else from him._

" _Cold as ice." You whispered to yourself, before you had gone in and bought the dress._

Once all the girls had found their dresses you went to find shoes and jewellery. After looking for a while, trying a bunch of different shoes, and a lot of tips from the other girls, you went for a pair of simple see-true pumps that looked like they were made of ice. For the earrings you picked out a pair of dangling diamonds, and a diamond snowflake to have in your hair.

"Now that we all have everything we need for the party, let's go and have a spa day." Ming-Ming said with a smile, of course all of you agreed. While lying in the hot tub at the spa with mud masks on your face the question of the secret Santa presents was raised. After discussing for a while you decided to go shop for presents once the spa treatment was over, then meet back at the hotel everyone was staying.

Walking down the street, looking at the shop windows you pondered what to buy. By pure chance, or so you thought, you were going to be Tala's secret Santa. You blushed a little as you thought about Tala opening a gift from you. It was then you saw it. The wolf keychain that looked just like Wolfborg. You knew right away that it was the present you had been looking for and rushed in to buy it, before returning to the hotel.

It was the night of the Christmas Party and Tala had never been so nervous in his entire life, not even before the championship final against Daichi last year.

"Relax, she'll love it." Kai calmly told his friend while sipping to his punch. The red head sighed and tried once again to relax his body. It only worked for a little bit, until the girls arrived. Once Tala spotted you he couldn't help but stare. The red gown fitted you perfectly and the glitter and diamond details made you sparkle. It reminded the red head of falling snow. He was so caught up in looking at you that he didn't notice Garland approaching you, before he took your hand and gave it a light kiss. Tala gritted his teeth and unknow to himself, growled lightly. Besides him Kai sighed and gave his friend a push in your direction.

"Go greet her. The presents will be handed out soon so just go with the flow for now."

"Right." Tala replied, still irritated at Garland for holding your hand. He took a deep calming breath before he started walking towards you.

"You look like a princess." Garland said with a smile. You politely returned the smile and thanked him as he kissed your hand. You knew Garland liked you. He had made that obvious on several occasions. However, you didn't see him as anything more than a friend. As he bent down to kiss your hand you let your gaze travel over the crowd. It stopped on a certain red head who looked quite irritated. As Garland straightened up and started making smaltalk, said red head started walking towards you. Taking in a deep breath to calm your racing heart you watched him approach you. Garland ofcourse noticed your focus wasn't on him and soon noticed the other male.

"Hi." The red haired teen said, a slight deeper colour gracing his cheeks as he looked you straight in the eyes.

"Hi Tala." You replied a blush gracing your own cheeks.

"Did you want something Tala, because I was just asking _ to dance." Garland said.  
"You were?" you replied a bit embaressed that you hadn't heard a thing of what he said. Tala grinned as Garland was left a bit baffled.  
"How about dancing with me instead?" The red head asked, and held out his hand. Your blush deepened as you nodded and took his hand. Sending Garland a small apologetic smile.

It turned out Tala was quite good at formal ballroom dancing. Leading you across the floor so it felt like you were ice skating. You couldn't stop smiling, and it seemed that neither could he. As the song ended, Hillary stepped up on stage and grabbed the miqe.

"Welcome everyone to this BBA Christmas ball." Everyone applauded and cheered.

"We will now hand out the secret Santa presents. If all the girls could please line up on the right side, and the guys on the left, this will go smoothly." She continued before gesturing to each side of the small stage. Everyone did as she said and lined up. As you and Tala too lined up, you both looked a bit disappointed to have to let go of the other.

"Want to sit with us at our table?" the red head hesitantly asked as you walked over to the lines. You smiled and nodded.

"I'll come over as soon as I gotten my present." You gleamed, earning a grin from Tala in return. With that you hurried into line.

As you walked towards the BlitzkriegBoys table, you looked curious at the small package in your hand. It was a square shape, wrapped in silver paper with white ribbons and your name written on one of the corners. It was hard, but not heavy. As you reached the table, the others greeted you. The other girls had already opened their gifts. One had gotten perfume, one a silk scarf and another expensive bath soap. They all urged you to open yours, and just as you started too, Tala came and stood beside you. For some reason he seemed nervous. You looked at him.

"Everything okey?" you asked.  
"Yeh, it's fine." He said with a small blush on his cheeks as he looked of into the air. Still curious about his behaviour, your returned your attention to the gift. Inside the wrapper, was a small, black velvet box. You recognized it being from a jewellery store. You swallowed and slowly opened the box. Inside was a simple silver chain with a small glittering Swarovski glass snowflake ornament. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, reminding you of the purest ice and a certain red head standing beside you, watching your every move.

"You like it?" he asked carefully as you had simply ended up staring at the necklace.

"I love it. It's so beautiful." You replied with a huge, bright smile on your face. Tala blushed a deep red almost matching his hair, before offering to put it on for you. With a deep blush of your own and still smiling, you let him assist you. It really was perfect.

As the party went on you had allot of fun with Tala and the others and as your dress started to glitter along with the stars, Tala pulled you a bit to the side.

"You're enjoying yourself right?" he asked, and for the second time that evening you noticed he was a bit nervous. Which was strange since he was one of the famous tough BlitzkriegBoys.

"It's one of the best days in my life." You replied happily. That seemed to help him regain his confidence, because he smiled in return and said;

"I want you to know. I was your secret Santa." You blinked a bit in surprise, then smiled.  
"No wonder it reminded me of you then." You blushed.  
"I was yours too."  
"I know, the key chain was great." He replied and fished it out of his pocket. You stood there smiling at each other for a moment before someone suddenly shouted;

"What you waiting for? Kiss her already Tala!" turning to the sound you saw everyone staring at you with huge smiles. Confused and embarrassed you looked at Hillary, who in return pointed above your heads. Looking up you noticed a mistletoe. A deep blush spread all over your face as you looked at Tala. He grinned at you before leaning in and kissing you. Everyone cheered before they returned to their own festive activities.

"You're so mine now." Tala said still grinning before taking your hand and leading you out on the dance floor.

"Allways have been." You replied with a smile, gripping his hand tightly.

 **AmTheLion:** That was it. A bit OOC and cliché I know, but eh :P  
Hope you enjoyed reading it. 

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
